Metallica
frame|Metallica – Logo thumb|right|300 px Metallica, ursprünglich aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, sind eine der größten Rock-Bands aller Zeiten mit über 110 mio verkauften Alben. James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich sind die Gründer und Chefs, Kirk Hammet ist auch schon seit dem Debüt von 1983 dabei (Dieses Wikia ist Metallica gewidmet.) Metallica waren mit knapp 20 Jahren die Mitbegründer des Thrash Metal Anfang der 1980er, aus dem dann sämtlicher harter Metal entstanden ist. Als sie älter wurden, haben sie es auch mit Rock-Alben probiert. : → zum Portal Metallica Musik-Clips von Metallica Zur Einstimmung hier ein paar Hits aus drei Jahrzehnten, Video-Clips hat Metallica bis 1988 abgelehnt. Video-Clips – ab 1990: (angeblich gibt es 24 Videos ?) *'Enter Sandman' - (5:30 min) - der Opener des Black Album *'The Unforgiven' - (6:23 min) - sehr sehr schön *'Nothing Else Matters' - (6:25 min) - im Studio, mit Bärten und Brille - die Ballade Klassiker aus den 1980ern: *'For Whom the Bell Tolls' – (live, 1985) - legendärer Mitschnitt ! - vom 1984er-Album Ride the Lightning *'Whiplash' – (audio, 1983, 4:07 min) - vom Debüt Kill 'Em All Geschichte von Metallica Die Geschichte von Metallica beginnt bereits 1981, als James und Lars um die 18 Jahre alt waren. Mitte der 1980er waren sie die Könige im Underground und in den 1990ern waren sie Rockstars. Seit den 2000ern verwalten sie im wesentlichen ihren Weltstar-Status mit riesigen Tourneen, Filmen und nur mehr mittelmäßigen Metal-Alben. *'Übersicht' – (englisch) - bei metallicaworld.co.uk Die 1980er James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich gründeten angeblich am 15./28.? Oktober 1981 in Los Angeles Metallica. Dabei war noch Bassist Ron McGovney, der seine Bude für die Bandproben zur Verfügung stellte. James und Ron haben im Sommer 1981 bereits für ein paar Monate bei Leather Charm gespielt und James zuvor schon mit Phantom Lord. Am 14. März 1982 gab Metallica ihr erstes Konzert. Im April wurde das erste Demo mit nur Eigenkompositionen, Power Metal, aufgenommen. Am 14. Juni 1982 erschien der erste Metal Massacre-Sampler mit Metallicas Hit the Lights, aufgenommen wurde aber schon im Januar. Der jamaikanische Gitarrist Lloyd Grant spielte etwas Lead-Gitarre, wurde aber ab der zweiten Pressung bereits durch Aufnahmen von Dave Mustaine ersetzt. *Hit the Lights – (audio, 4:22 min) - noch mit Lloyd Grant *Liste der Demos – seit März 1982 nahm man Tapes auf, alle mit Dave Mustaine und Ron McGovney. Am 6. Juli wurde das zweiten Demo No Life 'Til Leather aufgenommen, wieder in Rons Garage, ab 17. Juli haben sie es verteilt. Zu den vier bisherigen Titeln kamen noch drei weitere hinzu, das war schon ein Großteil der späteren Kill 'Em All. Am 29. November waren sie in San Francisco erstmals Headliner, Exodus eröffnete für sie. Im Dezember 1982 ging Bassist Ron McGovney und Cliff Burton stieg ein. thumb|250px|Metallica – Band Im Februar 1983 zog die Band nach San Francisco zu Cliff Burton und der im entstehen begriffene Bay Area-Thrash Metal-Szene ... am 11. April 1983 schickten sie Dave Mustaine nach Los Angeles zurück (waren sie da nicht bei Aufnahmen in New York ?). Kirk Hammet spielte für ihn bereits am 16. April live mit. Zwischen 10. und 27. Mai konnten sie mit John Zazula ''das legendäre Debütalbum 'Kill 'Em All' aufnehmen, es kam am '''25. Juli' heraus. Bereits ab dem 24. September 1983 wurden Demoaufnahmen für das zweite Album Ride the Lightning aufgenommen. Darin liegt ein Problem für Dave Mustaine-Fans, weil da vermutlich auch noch einiges Zeug von ihm dabei ist. thumb|250px|Die klassische Besetzung Im Februar 1984 gab es bereits die erste kurze Europa-Tour 'im Vorprogramm von ''Venom. Zwischen 20. Februar und 14. März wurde '''Ride the Lightning in Kopenhagen, Dänemark, aufgenommen. Der Däne Flemming Rasmussen wurde nun Produzent vom Metallica für drei Alben. Am 27. Juli ist es erschienen. Am 2. August wurde Manager John Zazula durch Cliff Burnstein von Q Prime ersetzt. Es wurde jetzt also professionell, aber es wurde auch nach wie vor sehr viel getrunken. Zwischen September und Dezember 1985 wurde das dritte Album aufgenommen. Im Februar 1986 kam Master of Puppets, jetzt wurden Metallica auch als Technik-Stars gefeiert. 6 mio verkaufte Alben bis heute in den USA. Sie waren zum Major-Label Elektra Records gewechselt, aber Rasmussen blieb Produzent. Cliff Burton starb am 27. September 1986 durch einen Unfall des Torbusses nachts in Südschweden. ... Jason Newsted von Flotsam und Jetsam aus Arizona kam, er spielte den Bass mit Plektrum und nicht wie Cliff mit seinen Pranken. 1988 kam ...And Justice for All, das Album war eher langsamer, düsterer und epischer. Insgesamt ziemlich anspruchsvoll, sie waren alle erst um die 25 Jahre alt. Jasons Bass ist anscheinend kaum zu hören, er war nicht gleichberechtigt. 8 mio verkaufte Alben bis heute in den USA. Die 1990er ... 1991 nach drei Jahren, die bisher längste Pause, das fünfte Album Metallica bzw The Black Album. Viele wirklich geniale Melodien, in der Hinsicht ist es sicher der Höhepunkt der Bandgeschichte. Sie verdienten viel Geld und begannen das Leben zu genießen. ... Darum wechselten sie ihr Musikgenre und wandten sich dem Rock zu ... Sie veröffentlichten zwei Rock-Alben und wurden zur Stadionband. Alkohol war immer noch Thema. Seit den 2000ern 2000 ging das mit den Napster-Klagen los und der arme Jason wurde aus der Band gekickt, weil er das Seitenprojekt Echobrain hatte und James und Lars reiche Zicken geworden sind, Businessmen halt. Jason scheiterte aber kläglich, er gab seine Millionen für Rechtstreite mit einer kleinen Band aus. Ziemlich bescheuert. ... 27. September 2013 ... bombastisches, aber künstlerisch irrelevanter Musikfilm Metallica Through the Never '''... Am 8. Dezember 2013 spielte Metallica als erste Band in der Antarktis. Auch im Juni 2014 headlinen sie wieder viele große europäische Festivals von '''Rock am Ring bis Glastenburry. Die Alben von Metallica Metallica haben seit 1983 zwölf Alben gemacht, am wichtigsten sind die ersten fünf Alben bis 1991. : → zum Portal Alben *1983 – Kill 'Em All – 1. Album - das erste Thrash-Album der Geschichte ! *1984 – Ride the Lightning – 2. Album - der gefeierte aber nicht krassere Nachfolger. *1986 – Master of Puppets – 3. Album - das erste Major-Album mit dickem Budget. *1988 – ...And Justice for All – 4. Album - schön langsam und melancholisch, das 1. Album mit Jason und mit einem Video-Clip. *1991 – Metallica – das schwarze Album – 5. Album - die Aufnahmen dauerten ein Jahr, kosteten eine mio $ und drei Ehen(?) ! * ... [ 2 x Rock-Alben ] ... *1998 – Garage Inc. – 8. Album - alles Coverversionen, aber dennoch ein volles Album. (Siehe auch Slayers Undisputed Attitude) *1999 – S & M – 9. Album - Live-Doppelalbum mit einem klassischen Orchester. *2003 – St. Anger – 10. Album - nach dem Some Kind of Monster-Drama und mit Blechtrommel *2008 – Death Magnetic – 11. Album - seelenlos *2016 – Hardwired…to Self-Destruct – 12. Album - 1. Album – Kill 'Em All thumb|200px|Kill 'Em All Das legendäre Debütalbum Kill 'Em All wurde zwischen dem 10. und 27. Mai 1983 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. Ab jetzt konnte es weltweit losgehen mit Thrash Metal und dann noch härterem Metal. *Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 51:18 min – 25. Juli 1983 bei Megaforce Records. Auf der Kill 'Em All gibt es fast nur Highlights, darunter The Four Horsemen, Anasthesia, Whiplash und Seek & Destroy. 2. Album – Ride the Lightning thumb|200px|Ride the Lightning Das zweite Metallica-Album Ride the Lightning wurde zwischen dem 20. Februar und 14. März 1984 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 47:47 min – 27. Juli 1984 bei Megaforce Records. Ride the Lightning ist nicht mehr so wild wie das Debüt, einige Songs sind aber Klassiker geworden. 3. Album – Master of Puppets thumb|200px|Master of Puppets Das dritte Metallica-Album Master of Puppets wurde zwischen September bis Dezember 1985 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1986 heraus. *Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 54:41 min – 24. Februar 1986 bei Elektra Records. Master of Puppets war technisch anspruchsvoller ... aber Slayer war damals einfach härter. 4. Album – ...And Justice for All thumb|200px|...And Justice for All Das vierte Metallica-Album ...And Justice for All wurde zwischen 28. Januar und 1. Mai 1988 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Langsamer Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 65:10 min – 25. August 1988 bei Elektra Records. ...And Justice for All war ziemlich ernst und erwachsen. Das war ihnen einen ersten Video-Clip wert (s.o.). 5. Album – Metallica thumb|200px|Metallica Das fünfte Metallica-Album Metallica wurde zwischen Oktober 1990 und Juni 1991 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Melodischer Thrash Metal – 12 Tracks, 62:16 min – 12. August 1991 bei Elektra Records. Metallica wurde ein Riesenerfolg. Jahrelang gehörten die Songs zu den Standars in den Clubs weltweit. Leute bei Metallica Bis auf den Bass sind es noch die gleichen Leute wie beim Debütalbum, Respekt. Die Stammmannschaft James Hetfield – (geb. 1963) – Gesang, Gitarre - einer der beiden Band-Bosse. Lars Ulrich – (geb. 1963) – Schlagzeug - der andere Band-Boss. Kirk Hammet – (geb. 1962) – Lead-Gitarre (seit 1983) - er kam von Exodus. Kirk hält stets die Klappe und lässt die beiden anderen rumstressen. Die Bassisten Der Bass war manchmal die Krise in der Band. Erst gab es den legendären Cliff Burton, dann 14 fockin Jahre den ewigen Nachfolger Jason Newsted und jetzt den modernen Rob Trujillo. Robert Trujillo – (geb. 1964) – Bass (seit 2003) - kam von Ozzy Osbourne, vorher Suicidal Tendencies und Infectious Grooves. Jason Newsted – (geb. 1963) – Bass (1986 – 2000) - kam von Flotsam and Jetsam, wurde nie richtig akzeptiert und schließlich gekickt. Cliff Burton – (1962 – † 1986) – Bass (1982 – 1986) - er hat die Band musikalisch weitergebracht und hat heute noch Fans. Ron McGovney – (geb. 1962) – Bass (1981 – 1982) - den kennt keiner, er ist heute normaler Arbeiter. Ganz frühe Mitglieder Und dann gibt es neben Ron McGovney noch die ganz frühen Gitarristen, am bekanntesten sicher der Profizecher und Minuschecker Dave Mustaine von Megadeth. Dave Mustaine – (geb. 1961) – Lead-Gitarre (1982 – 1983) - Dave fällt in den 2010ern durch rechtskonservative Pöbeleien und Verschwörungstheorien im amerikanischen Stil auf, in der Nähe der Tea Party-Bewegung und des Senders Fox. Lloyd Grant – (geb. 1961) – Lead-Gitarre (1982) - den kennt wirklich keiner, ein cooler Jamaikaner. Er hat im Januar 1982 auf der Aufnahme für den Metal Massacre-Sampler ausgeholfen, war aber nie Mitglied der Band. Jeff Warner (eigentlich Damien Phillips) – (geb.) – Gitarre (1982) - den auch nicht. Er war einmal am 23. April 1992 mit auf der Bühne ? Weblinks *Homepage – Metallicas offizielle Website - mit Konzert-News und viel Material. *Fan-Seite – *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Metallica Wikia – (englisch) - die Kollegen - (der Artikel wird regelmäßig vandaliert) Kategorie:Inhalt